The present invention relates to controlling a pseudo random number generator and a consumer circuit coupled thereto.
Pseudo random number generators (PRNG) output a sequence of pseudo random numbers, the quality of which depends on the amount of true randomness, and/or the amount of true random number data input into the pseudo random generator. In other words, it is necessary to input enough true random number data into the pseudo random number generator in order to obtain pseudo random numbers of requested quality. A true random number generator (TRNG) may be used in order to generate the true random number data.